Christmas time
by Luvstruckdevil
Summary: Its Levis birthday and eren forgot to get him a gift so he yes some in ship ereri (eren x Levi) fluff


Hi this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out the way it should. This is mostly ereri but is mentions of eruri and Marco x Jean but our main ship here is Levi x Eren. In this story we are in present time reality Levi age 20 turning 21 Eren age 19, and others around that age.

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, sadly.

Chapter 1

December 15

'Eh Eren how come it's always so cool in here? It's like we live in the north pole!' A dark haired man complained 'well it's almost Christmas and it's snowing so may bee that has something to do with it.' A playful voice says from the living room ' Come down from the bedroom and watch TV with me, I'm watching the new show scream queens it's actually really good!' 'But it's sooooo cold, are you made of fire or something? Plus there's a TV up here so why don't you come up here so I don't freeze?' The dark haired man continued to complain until he won the fight and the other man went upstairs. ' Oh my god it's so cold in this room, do you even have the heater on?' The younger man says as he crosses his arms to conserve heat. 'Umm.. You can do that here? Oops I must have forgot silly me! ' the older man says seductively 'why don't you come into bed and warm me up so I don't have to have so many blankets?' 'Fine but I get to pick the show on the TV ' Eren gives in and snuggles beside his boyfriend and Kiss's him on the cheek. They turn Netflix on and start watching Eren's new favorite show scream queens. Levi falls asleep in Eren's arms not too long after. Every time he sees Levi sleeping he remembers why he loves him so much and how he want to send his whole life with him. Eren knows he gets way to into his shows but this was crazy it was 12:30 am and he was still watching, he knew that both himself and Levi had work in the morning but he couldn't help himself to just one more episode. *2 episodes later* 'Yaaawn... I should..get to..sleep..it's 2 in YAAAWN ...the morning, good night Levi' Eren then proceeds to turn the TV off, kiss the sleeping Levi on the cheek and go to bed. It was a long night for Eren it was just too cold to sleep, so his wanted to snuggle into Levi but when he did Levi turned opined his eyes and cursed and Eren for being too cold. 'Don't touch me you're fucking freezing' Levi glared at Eren in a terrifying but some how cute way. 'OK I'm sorry' the younger man whimpered. Eren hardly got any sleep that night and he knew it was gonna be a long day.

The next morning

It's 6:30 am and Levi is getting ready for work but Eren doesn't get up till 7. Levi got up, dressed and ready for the morning. He was thinking of making breakfast but if he did he would be running late so the darker haired man decided to skip. Levi left the house about 10 minutes before Eren woke up and left to work at the tea shop. Eren works at a library not to far away from the tea shop his boyfriend worked at. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' Eren's loud alarm clock went off and woke him up in a rush. He looked over to see the empty spot where Levi was and remembered that they worked today and then looked at the clock . He got up thinking he would see fishing in the sink from his boyfriends breakfast but quickly realised that Levi didn't eat. Eren didn't like when his boyfriend didn't eat. He then starts to take the bowls, spoons and the cereal out for a quick breakfast. After he's done he makes sure to clean up as if he didn't his boyfriend would get mad at him. 'Shit!' Eren curses as he looks at his watch and realizes he's gonna be late. He runs upstairs and gets changed and brushes his teeth, the younger man then runs outside and drives to work. Luckily for him there was not much traffic as he drove to the library. He arrived at 8:22 and was 15 minutes late. Once he arrived he quickly got out of the car and runs into the library looking rushed. 'Dammit I'm late again!' He calms down when he gets to his correct place. 'I forgot to punch in!' Eren says as he gets to the punch cards' Eren getting worked up now 'Hold on what day is it?' He whispers to himself then remembering that it's Thursday. 'Oh my god is it really the 15th all ready?' The sudden realisation that Levi's birthday was in 9 days hit him hard. Eren had forgotten to get Levi not only a birthday present but also a Christmas present! Eren gets back to work restocking the book shelves with the new holiday books the library ordered. 'Hey how you doing this fine morning?' Asks a familiar voice, Eren looked over and replayed with a 'good you?' Then realised who he was speaking too. 'Oh it's just you Jean, what do you want?' Eren said with a replacing voice 'Just wanted to see how you were doing, god you don't have to sound so angry!' The taller man replayed feeling hurt ( Jean was one of Eren's four co-workers and one other was his boyfriend Marco who you could tell was a very nice person ) . 'Well sorry but you would be bothered too if you had forgotten to get you're boyfriend something for his birthday!' Eren was now pissed 'Oh wow sorry 'bout that- Hey if you forgot to get what you call a boyfriend a gift then maybe you guys would want to go to Canada with me and Marco! So what do you think? It will be fun!' Right before Eren answered he though to himself *That's not a bad idea, Levi might like going somewhere for a change* For last year he got Levi a big sponge and a cake and it would be a big improvement. 'Could we really do that?' Eren asked with a sudden change of attitude ' Ya Marco even asked me if I wanted you guys to come with us' Jean replied 'Oh my god that would be so great thank you, I'll tell him right after my shift is over!' Eren was now exited because he was certain Levi was going to love this.

After Eren's shift was over

Eren was so exited to tell his boyfriend all about going to Canada for Christmas but wanted to wait until Levi was off work to tell him. 'He's gonna love this! Eren said aloud to himself as he walked to his car. He had a short shift today and it was only 2 in the afternoon, his boyfriend Levi got out of work at 8 at night so Eren decided to wait till tomorrow to tell him the news. 'I might as well visit him on his break.' Eren spoke to himself. He was off killing a few minutes before Levi's break. After walking around doing nothing it was finally 2:30 which meant Eren's boyfriend was off work till 3. Eren got to his car and texted Levi saying he'll will pick him up and their going to the park. Levi replied saying 'Okay that's fine but wait outside it's really busy in here.' Eren was surprised by this, how busy could a tea store get? He arrived at the work place and waited 3 minutes until his boyfriend came out and stepped into the car. 'It's fucking cold out there!' Levy said shivering, Eren thought Levi looked so cute when he was cold 'Is it really? Here I have an extra coat in the back' Eren then got out and got his boyfriend his coat. 'Why are you not warring a coat?' Eren asked realising Levi wasn't warring his coat. 'It was warm this morning so I didn't ware it, how was I supposed too know the fucking weather was going to be like this?' Levi cursed but Eren didn't mind 'Well next time just remember to bring it just in case.' Eren said as he handed Levi the coat and got in the car. He started the engine and Levi asked 'So what are we going too do at the park?' Asked Levi curiously 'Well I read that there was going to be carolers there and I wanted to see them with you.' the younger man replied 'Oh well that was sweet of you, I just hope it's not the park with litter all over it!' Said Levi in a serious voice 'It's not don't worry, it's the new park that they cleaned up and stuff I thought you would like it.' It sounds wonderful.' Levi said softly as he leaned over and kissed Eren on the cheek. It didn't take long to get there and when they did Eren knew that it was perfect. There were Christmas lights and decorations everywhere and it was easy to hear the beautiful voices of singers. 'Wow this is so cool!' Levi said in excitement Eren blushed at how cute his boyfriend was. They both walked around admiring the lights and listening to the songs. This was perfect. For a moment the wind picked up and Levi push up against Eren for warmth, both of them blushed. 'I love you' Eren said with a big blush on his face, it was the first time he had said that to him. Levi also had a very noticeable blush on his face. 'I-i love you too' Eren was shocked at how truthfully he said that. It started to snow but it didn't get any colder, Levi thought it was the perfect moment for a kiss so he pulled Eren down and kissed him passionately for a moment before letting go. After that they went around looking at the decor and then decided it was time to go as Levi had to return back to work. The rest of the day was simple, Eren went home and fell asleep waiting for his lover to come home. Once Levi arrived Eren was fast asleep on the couch so he decided to bring a blanket down and fall asleep along side with Eren.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hoped you liked it and I will try my best to get the second chapter up soon.


End file.
